Mi Sentencia
by MangleSoul
Summary: Un ritual iba a dar inicio, el primogénito de la familia Khan seria presentado ante toda la selva y también daría tributo a su futura compañera de vida.


**Bagheera y Shere Khan no son de mi propiedad, son de Disney**

 **Espero y lo disfruten  
Los leemos pronto :)**

* * *

Era un día especial, la selva estaba reunida en las ruinas de las montañas para presenciar la ceremonia real, el primogénito Khan iba realizar su primera cacería y la compartiría con alguien de la manada su caza como muestra de confianza y con ciertas intenciones de devoción hacia el otro. Un ritual muy importante tanto para los habitantes como para la manada de los tigres que solo se reunía en pocos casos, esta ceremonia iba mas allá de un simple espectáculo para determinar que tan capaz seria el primogénito, todo estaba planeado; Shere Khan elegiría entre todas las hembras de los clanes quien gobernaría a su lado, dándole poder de este lado de la selva y un futuro heredero Khan digno. Para ello las jóvenes tigresas se habían preparada prácticamente toda su vida para impresionarlo, desde ser excelentes cazadoras hasta lucir siempre hermosas y con cierto aire de poder y confianza, incluso llegaron a copiar rituales de otros animales como el aplicarse flores en sus cabezas o usar el color de estas para decorar sus rostros de forma sutil. Un espectáculo que muchas veces se presentaba una vez en la vida.

Los alfas se acercaron a Khan que se encontraba recostado sobre el trono de piedra al centro de la sala, debajo de él se encontraba su reina que parecía algo nerviosa, los alfas se sentaron a sus lados junto con sus crías esperando hasta que el sol estuviera en su punto máximo para dar inicio.

En la parte superior del templo se encontraba un joven macho que parecía haber estado dando vueltas de extremo a extremo en la habitación dejando marcado su camino en el sucio suelo.  
-Si sigues así harás un hueco en el suelo- el joven levanto la vista al techo en donde resaltaban los ojos esmeralda de una pantera –Lo harás bien Shere Khan- dijo bajando de su escondite y acercándose lo suficiente a su amigo una vez que se detuvo y lo miraba con incredulidad.  
-No es lo que me preocupa- dijo en de forma directa y dura, su mirada se desvió hacia una ventana que daba una buena vista a las hembras que parecían estar impacientes por el ritual. La pantera se percató de eso y dio un pequeño empujón a tigre –algo se te ocurrirá, puedes darle tributo a tu madre si no te sientes confiando en conseguir a tu futura reina-  
-Es tonto querer escoger a una de esas sin saber tan siquiera su nombre- el joven tigre regreso en su marcha sin ponerle atención a la pantera que se encontraba obstruyendo su paso –además, padre me advirtió de escoger a alguien de lo contrario sería a la fuerza mi unión- la pantera miro a su amigo y regreso su mirada hacia las hembras, entre ellas se percató de una que estaba cubierta de flores rojas y unas cuantas azules, se le hacia conocida, miro con mas detalle, esas rayas, esos ojos…  
-Puedes escoger a Raja- dijo con entusiasmo haciendo que de nuevo Shere Khan le regresara la mirada –ustedes eran amigos en la infancia, era muy buena en las vencidas y se nota que es una buena cazadora- dijo con una sonrisa pero su respuesta fue con una negación del tigre que volvió a dar círculos por la habitación  
-Lo mismo pensé pero no estoy convencido- se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, recargo su frente en la fría y húmeda pared de piedra ¿era tan difícil pedir un momento de paz? solo quería que ya terminara esa pesadilla, esa espinilla en la pata empezaba a hacer una molestia mayor de lo normal.

-¿Shere Khan?- preguntó Bagheera suavemente acercándose a él. Khan suspiro y se separó de la pared para ver a los ojos a la pantera que se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, levantando una ceja. -¿Sí, Bagheera?- la pantera se recostó a su lado y regreso su mirada a su amigo que también imito su gesto -¿recuerdas cuando éramos cachorros y siempre jugábamos aquí?- el tigre asintió pero aun con la expresión de seriedad, la pantera ladeo su cola recordando esos momento de nostalgia, esos días en lo que los "perdedores" como solía decirles Khan a sus amigos se juntaban en estas ruinas y contaban o iban en busca de nuevas aventuras, de vez en cuando solo pasaban el rato jugando entre ellos y pasar las noches para jugar con las luciérnagas que hacían todo un espectáculo sin palabras. Fueron años sin preocupaciones hasta que el tigre tuvo su primer celo, señal de que ya era hora de prepararlo para el trono, con ello no tardo mucho para que el alfa Khan lo fuera apartando poco a poco de sus amigos para perfeccionar sus habilidades y enseñanzas reales para este día. El grupo "los perdedores" permaneció unido hasta la fecha, solo que en vez de usar esas ruinas debieron desalojarlas ya que Shere Khan las escogió como templo para él y su familia. No lo podían culpar, era una de las mejores estructuras de las montañas y era un lugar sagrado tanto para ellos como para él por compartir su infancia en este lugar.  
-Quien diría que el día al fin llego, parece que ayer fue cuando nos encontramos a esos perros rojos e hicimos todo ese desastre en la selva- no pudo evitar carcajear al recordar el cómo se burlaron de aquellos animalejos, por un momento pensaron que el plan de Baloo fallaría pero al final tuvo un resultado satisfactorio.  
-Cómo olvidarlo, recuerdo que esos perros invadieron mis territorios- gruño con disgusto –también recuerdo que esos tontos te dejaron solo, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo tu- la pata de la pantera toco la suya, sus ojos se encontraron junto con una cálida sonrisa de la pantera –Pero no pasó nada, ellos se fueron y no los hemos vuelto a ver-  
-Y espero que así siga, si los vuelvo a ver juro que yo mismo me encargare de que no salgan de la selva con vida- dejo salir sus garras al hacer hincapié en las últimas palabras –lo importante es que estas a salvo y lo seguirás estando, una vez que sea rey tu serás parte de mi orgullo al igual que esos perdedores- dijo haciendo presión en la otra para de la pantera, los ojos ámbar recorrieron con delicadeza la figura fina de su amigo hasta regresar a sus garras. El suave pelaje de la pantera se froto sobre el otro felino calmándolo poco a poco hasta oír un tenue ronroneo, permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que el tigre mordió de forma juguetona, la pantera entendió el gesto haciendo lo mismo, pero Khan como siempre, no tardo mucho en tomar control del juego y ganar un simple jaloneo de orejas hasta jugar a las vencidas, ganando como siempre. Permaneció analizando el cuerpo de la pantera que permanencia abajo del, a su merced.

-Gracias- dijo en suspiro el tigre lamiendo su cuello, erizando a la pantera  
-Es lo que hacen los amigos- ambas colas se entrelazaron y ambos cuerpos se juntaron haciendo fricción.  
-Bagheera...- quiso decir más pero el canto de los pájaros los interrumpió, la hora llego. Shere Khan suspiro en lo que se ponía de pie y ayudo a la pantera –Sé que lo harás bien- concluyo Bagheera que despareció por una ventana después de que el futuro rey bajara con grandeza por las escaleras sin mirar atras. Una vez que el joven tigre llego al salón principal fue escoltado por unos lobos de la manada de Akela hasta el trono donde sus padres lo esperaban; la pantera ya encontraba entre la multitud de los animales, viendo como el alfa daba su discurso de prosperidad y suerte, y que aquella que reciba el tributo de su caza obtendría la bendición de ellos sin excepción, eso fue lo que hizo que las hembra no pudieran evitar murmurar entre ellas y retocar sus flores; una vez concluido el joven tigre desapareció entre la espesa flora de la selva.

De todas las áreas de la selva, decidió cazar fuera de sus territorios, si quería impresionar a su reina quería darle un tributo digno, entre todos sus pensamientos llego a la conclusión de cazar un búfalo, mientras intentaba concentrase para encontrar el ganado no pudo volver a recordar la pequeña "platica familiar" que tuvo días antes de la ceremonia, su padre le había sido muy duro al decir que no deshonrara a la familia escogiendo a la primera hembra que viera o cuan hermosa sea, debía fijarse bien tanto de su fuerza y sus padres; mas bien parecía escoger bien un juguete para obtener beneficio del territorio ajeno y tener descendencia con mayor posibilidad de poder. Ninguna era digna, ni las conocía mas que a Raja pero ya no había sabido nada de ella desde que eran cachorros y ahora que recordaba bien, era muy débil y según rumores de años decían iba a la aldea del hombre, jamás de los jamases se uniría a ella por miedo a que inculque a su descendencia de que el hombre es amigo de los animales, si bien sabia él, el hombre era el peor de los animales, cazaban sin motivo, tenían control de la flor roja y destruían territorios ajenos proclamándolos suyos. No, de ninguna manera tendría la idea de tan siquiera de dirigirle la palabra.

Intento recordar a las demás hembras pero, para su gusto todas eran simples interesadas, no sabia como aplicaban su fuerza o mejor dicho no sabía que tan justas eran al aplicar las leyes de la selva con los demás, no, solo están ahí por beneficio y tradición, por preservar el legado Khan y dejar a las demás familias a su suerte lejos de las tierras vírgenes. Si fuera por él en primer lugar no estaría cazando en estas áreas de la selva, y mucho menos estaría interesado en conseguir pareja ya que aún se consideraba muy joven para un compromiso como ese y tenía aun aventuras en mente pero solo se quedarían como una simple ilusión al paso que iba. No, una reina tiene que tener gracia a la vez que fuerza bruta para ayudar a los demás en casos de peligro además de brindar protección a las crías, debe ser sabia y justa, sin tener prioridad a su misma especie si es que llegara a cometer un crimen, respetar el equilibrio de la vida, cuidar a los demás como una madre y educar a los que se equivocaron y piden arrepentimiento, debe ser como… Bagheera. De todos los animales en la selva con que ha convivido nadie tenía el corazón mas bondadoso y servicial como aquella pantera, tenía todo el perfil de ser la reina perfecta, usaba más la astucia que la fuerza bruta pero… su familia lo desaprobaría si es que llegara a unirse con otra especie y mas si era un macho, en primera por no darle descendencia y en segunda por romper el lazo Khan; una deshorna para su nombre y los demás tigres de bengala.

* * *

 _-Shere Khan, espero mucho de ti- dijo el alfa dándole la espalda a su primogénito que permanecía sentado y con la mirada fija en su padre.  
-Jamás te he decepcionado padre-  
-Y espero que permanezca así- dio la vuelta para verlo al fin a la cara –En especial con tu unión-  
-Yo ya escogí a mi reina-  
-¿Quién?- dijo con curiosidad y con cierta frialdad  
-Bagheera Nayak…- dijo con algo de dificultad ya que la mirada de su padre parecía estar ardiendo de ira entre la oscuridad de la noche  
-¿Un macho? ¿¡Piensas unirte con una pantera macho!?-gruño a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Shere Khan que aún mantenía su mirada fija  
-Lo amo padre, y quiero proclamarlo mío ese día- el gruñido del alfa pareció despertar a media selva ya que varias aves salieron volando de sus nidos haciendo honor a su escándalo real. Antes de proclamar, Khan ataco a su hijo colocándolo sobre el suelo y mordió con suficiente fuerza sobre su cuello para inmovilizarlo –Escucha bien, eres un Khan y no haré que un legado de décadas quede en el viento por un capricho tuyo. Podrás tener a tu pantera como tu amante pero te exijo como tu rey y padre que te unas con una del clan- mordió con más fuerza el cuello de Shere antes de soltarlo y susurrarle con malicia en el oído –si es que te quieres hacer el valiente y osas desafiar a tu rey serás desterrado de las tierras vírgenes de esta selva- dicho esto camino sin remordimiento sobre el cuerpo de su hijo hasta desaparecer sobre la espesa maleza, el joven tigre pudo recuperar suficientes fuerzas para recargarse sobre un árbol y simplemente se quedó ahí, reflexionando aquellas palabras oscuras y vacías de su padre._

* * *

Las horas pasaron hasta que empezó anochecer y los clanes comenzaban a dudar sobre el progenitor Khan, antes de que uno de ellos reclamara ante el alfa, unas hembras que se encontraban acostadas sobre unos cuantos arboles se pararon sin perder tiempo hasta donde sus padres se encontraban. A lo lejos Shere Khan arrastraba con algo de dificultad el cadáver del búfalo que era básicamente casi el doble de su tamaño. Entre la multitud Bagheera contuvo el instinto de ayudarlo ya que pudo notar que se encontraba lastimado de su pata delantera. Una vez que llego hasta el trono su padre lo felicito por la cacería haciendo inicio con la ofrenda con unas del clan. Shere Khan arranco la pierna del animal y miro entre todas las hembras que se encontraban, se acerco a una que bien tenia apariencia delicada pero con cierta belleza y fuerza docíl, esta lo miro con ilusión y se acerco al macho para recibir el tributo pero a ultimo momento se retiro dejándola en vergüenza ante todas. Dio un ultimo recorrido entre ellas pero al final dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la multitud de los animales, todos se apartaron sin pensarlo dos veces, al principio no tuvo rumbo fijo hasta que encontró a Bagheera que se hallaba sobre un árbol, ambos se miraron por un rato que pareció una eternidad, antes de reclamar el tigre soltó el pedazo de carne al suelo  
-Te elijo a ti, Bagheera Nayak- ante esas palabras un silencio reino en el ambiente, todos permanecieron en un estado de shock, incluyendo a la pantera que casi se cae de la rama con una expresión de angustia, mientras que el tigre mantenía su actitud de poder esperando a que el felino aceptara su ofrenda.

-¡Shere Khan!- el gruñido del alfa hizo que los animales y el clan de tigres retrocedieran a una distancia segura. Sin perder mas tiempo escalo entre los escombros hasta llegar a su hijo -¿Qué significa esto?- alzando la voz y dirigiendo su mirada a la pantera que se encongió ante la voz que transmitía una posible amenaza y esperando lo peor de él.  
-Dije que escogí a Bagheera como mi compañero-  
-Eres una deshonra para la familia Khan- ambos felinos permanecieron en posiciones de ataque pero la pantera se interpuso entre ellos, protegiendo a Shere Khan  
-Mi rey, no aceptare la ofrenda de su hijo. Fue un mal entendido- hizo un esfuerzo para no hacer enfadar mas al alfa que enseñaba sus colmillos y se le erizaban los pelos de la espalda -Su hijo no cree que sea hora de escoger una reina, él esta...-  
-No Bagheera- Shere Khan fue ahora quien protegía a la pantera -Te escogí a ti por algo. Y si tengo que pelear contra mi padre para que se respete mi unión, que así sea-  
-Shere Khan- la pantera fue callada al ver la expresión del alfa que era una combinación entre frustración y deshonra.  
-Tienes dos opciones... que te retractes de esto y regreses a escoger a alguien de tu clan o el exilio-  
Shere Khan recargo su cabeza en el cuello del la pantera que esta permanecía como estatua ante la tensión de la familia -he decidido mi sentencia, padre, Bagheera sera mí compañero de vida- su voz vibro en todo el lugar haciendo que el alfa se quedara estupefacto ante la decisión de su hijo.  
-Que así sea- concluyo con eso, dejando a la pareja sola. Shere Khan lamió la mejilla de su pantera haciéndola regresar entre sus pensamientos -vamonos- dijo de la forma mas suave y relajada posible, la pantera asintió aun con el hocico ligeramente caído, el joven tigre agarro el pedazo de búfalo para devorarlo mas tarde con su nuevo compañero.

* * *

-¿Eres feliz Shere Khan?- pregunto la pantera que permanecía abajo del tigre que lamia su cuello, este puso los ojos en blanco y después lamió su mejilla con suavidad.  
-No lo cambiaría por nada, mi dulce pantera- dijo con voz ronca recostándose sobre el suelo de la húmeda cueva que encontraron a las afueras de las tierras vírgenes. Habían pasado mas de un año exiliados, la pantera muchas veces le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión pero la respuesta siempre era la misma. Aunque Shere Khan no podía negar que muchas veces extrañaba las tardes en las cataratas de las colinas o a su madre que muchas veces lo consolaba; tampoco no podía negar que la pantera extrañaba sus viejos hábitos de caza o el pasar las noches en las ruina para recordar el pasado.

De forma posesiva el tigre tomo a su pantera con su zarpa atrayéndolo a su pecho, ambas trompas se rozaron de forma cariñosa, mirando el cielo estrellado por un largo momento hasta que la pantera se quedo dormido, el tigre lamió por ultima vez la mejilla de la pantera y por fin cerrar los ojos para poder descansar con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
